


Lips Like the Dust of a Pale, Pink Rose

by hpotps



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotps/pseuds/hpotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19.  It was a great age. Well, Goku couldn't really say, but Gohan seemed to be truly enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like the Dust of a Pale, Pink Rose

"Dinner's Ready." Goku said, leaning into his son's room. 

"OK, thanks! I'll be done in a moment." Gohan said, twirling his pen between his fingers, keeping his attention focused on his textbook. Not a moment after Goku turned had Gohan leaped onto the man's back. "I'm done!" Gohan said in a voice laced with excitement. 

Goku turned left and walked down the hallway but after a few steps he hopped into the air and blasted through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Grabbing the plates quickly, Goku set the table only now depositing Gohan from his back. Immediately they dug in. The fried onion added a sweet and almost tangy taste to the steamed rice, and other various vegetables. They sat facing each other at the low table settled in the center of the kitchen. The sound of chopsticks scraping porcelain could be heard miles away. When they had finished their fill, Goku got up and grabbed them something to drink as they began opening gifts. It was Gohan's birthday after all. When Goku sat back down, he handed Gohan's drink over to him, cream soda. Gohan had been fascinated by it ever since Bulma treated him once when Trunks invited him over for his birthday. Now as a tradition of sorts, Gohan has a cream soda on his birthday, even at 19. Wow, his boy was 19, all grown up. 19 was a great age. Well, Goku couldn't really say, as he didn't really remember much of his teen years; aside from training, but Gohan seemed to be truly enjoying himself. 

"Are you ready for gifts?" Goku asked as Gohan continued to drink his soda. Gohan had small quirks that made it impossible to believe the teen could wipe Earth from the solar system with a single blast. Goku wouldn't have thought about it had he not been watching his son drink. The teen used both hands. He'd pull his sleeves up, encasing his thumb in a deep green long-sleeved shirt, and leave the rest of his long fingers showing as he lifted his glass and brought it to his pale lips. Goku couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked at his son. Everything about Gohan screamed elegance and beauty, whereas Goku saw himself as a brute. Gohan had soft spiky hair, not unlike Goku, he had a pale complexion, and a lithe frame, beautiful black eyes, a cute nose, and lips. His lips were pale. As if someone took a soft pink rose and ground it to dust, then used it as a base for his son's lips. Gohan's fingers though. It was like they were born to play piano, or paint, or something artistic, Goku mused before- 

"-Definitely the biggest one first then." Gohan said looking at his dad. Goku only just realized his son was talking. 

"I'm sorry?" He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, I was just deciding which gift I wanted to open first." Gohan said, before smiling. Positively stunning, was how Goku would describe the sight.

Goku blinked and his son was next to him. "I decided I want to open the biggest one first." 

Goku was a bit startled and looked at his son who gave him a grin and moved in, to breathe right into his father's ear. "And I know you know which one it is." Gohan whispered in a most seductive voice before smirking against the shell of his father's ear. 

Gohan remembered clear as day when he and his father has 'The Talk.' At first the concept was just weird, but then the conversation leaned toward impulses and men in general. This was where Gohan began to pay attention. Not in the I've-known-I-was-gay-since-I-was-little but in the Boys-change-in-ways-girls-didn't. Now, Gohan knew about the female body, or well, he knew they had anatomy that he didn't and that was about as far as it went. Gohan wasn't going to lie and pretend he wasn't shocked his father knew about this stuff, because he was. Gohan just pretended not to be curious about where his father learned it and when, and instead focused on the man's words. His questions could wait.

When Gohan tuned back in, his father was explaining how the saiyan male body, changed in ways that the humans didn't. Goku explained how their voices didn't lower as much, how their hair didn't grow as much in places that it did for others, and then finally: penis size. That. That was a major difference. You see, Gohan was expecting him to say bigger. It made sense. _All_ of their muscles were bigger.

What Gohan was _not_ expecting was that 10 inches was about average. 10. That was as long as Gohan's forearm if not longer. That was when, before he could stop it, the question came tumbling out. "How big is yours?" The look on his dad's face was hard to describe, it was like he was almost, just maybe expecting Gohan to ask this.

Then it morphed to... calculating? Maybe? Gohan didn't have time to really decide before the man asked, "I could tell you, but then you probably won't believe me." Gohan doubted that. If 10 inches was average then honestly nothing short of a foot was going to be startling.

"I guess you'll have to show me then." And that was _so_ not what he meant to say. He was thinking more along the lines of, 'C'mon dad you've never lied to me before, I'll believe it's the truth if that's what you say it is.' Or, 'If you're scared I'll think you're lying, don't be.' Not _that_.

To say Goku had shock written all over his face was a total understatement. But then his father surprised him and, "13." Was all Gohan got before his father stood from the bed and dropped his pants to reveal deep blue boxer-briefs, outlining what had to have been at least 9 inches already. Then the briefs were gone, and so was Gohan's breath. He was staring at his father's penis and it was all he could do to keep himself from drooling.

Then his hands were acting of their own volition, and he was touching it. Oh it was soft, and hard all at once. Stunning, was the only way Gohan could describe it.

In the present, Goku let out a content sigh when Gohan reached his hand out to palm his father. "G-gohan!" Goku breathed as Gohan squeezed at the base of the only partially hard cock, confined to the jeans that Goku thought looked good with his black button up shirt that he rolled up to his elbows, revealing the powerful forearms.

Goku firmly grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled it away from his crotch but not letting go of them. "Bedroom." Goku breathed, putting his fingers to his forehead and managing, somehow, to concentrate on his bedroom well enough to instant transmit. 

Upon arrival in the bedroom, Goku sat on the bed and pushed Gohan's face into his clothed crotch. Gohan rubbed it on his cheeks gleefully before popping open the button and unzipping the jeans with his teeth. Goku sat and watched his son drag the zipper down, almost dying. Having Gohan so close but not close enough was excruciatingly wonderful. Gohan pulled down his father's pants and left on the boxer-briefs. He always marveled at his father's sense of style, right down to his underwear. They were red with black trim, to accent his red tie. Oh, how Gohan loved when his dad wore ties.

Gohan went back to smothering his face into his father's now half-hard cock. Gohan had been proved wrong. He was definitely shocked when Goku proved himself. 13 inches at full length and 2 inches girth. This time, Gohan positively drooled. At first he thought it was because the cock belonged to his father. That was why he thought he was so fixated upon it.

Until one day after school. He and his friend Danny went to the arcade. Naturally, tehy ordered pizza and while they were waiting Danny went to the restroom. The food arrived and a few minutes passed and still no Danny. When the pizza began to get cold, Gohan went to the bathroom looking for him. The third stall Gohan knocked on fell in and revealed Danny. Gohan was about to turn his head when he saw his best-friend working himself over. Danny was around 10 inches- Gohan asked later on and for a brief moment considered the possibility of Danny actually being a saiyan- and Gohan couldn't help but stare. When Danny looked up, and saw the half-saiyan, he froze. Gohan shut the stall door behind him, locked it, and got on his knees. "May I?" Danny stared at him for a moment, like Gohan was speaking a new language before he shook his head and nodded. Gohan just felt him up for a little, marveling at the girth and weight. He worked up the courage to taste it, and the weight of his best friend in his mouth was nothing short of spectacular. Danny loved the feeling of Gohan's lips wrapped around his cock. He loved that it was _Gohan's_ lips that were wrapped around his cock. Gohan, thankfully, seemed not to have a gag reflex, or at least not one strong enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Gohan bobbed and sucked until Danny came in his mouth. Danny pulled him up and kissed him, before quickly returning the favor...

Gohan finished his worship through the briefs and pulled them down too. His father's cock was released and Gohan wasted no time in stretching his mouth around the head. He flattened his tongue and let it rest against the base of the very large cock. Gohan went down, and came back up, lightly dragging his teeth on the head as he pulled off and then swirled his tongue around the head. Licking up the precome coming from the head, Gohan went back down and this time, when he came up he paused on the head and sucked until his cheeks hollowed. Gohan came back and wrapped his hand around his father, thankful for his long fingers, and jerked up and down in quick motions as Gohan breathed a bit and then went back down, this time determined to fit it all in his mouth. Gohan had measured this also. Blowing his dad had become something of a competition where Gohan had to beat his last time, before his father came. It was Gohan's favorite game. Gohan relaxed his throat as his father's head came in contact and slowly pulled up a bit before taking a deep breath and going back down. The head hit his throat and then Gohan hunched his back to get a straight shot to make it easier. At some point, Goku's hands got tangled in Gohan's soft locks. Gohan pushed the head down his throat and by sheer memorized will, he did not cough. He forced the cock down further. He had about half of it in his mouth with ease, he cleared 8 inches in his head, then nine and his jaw was beginning to cramp, but Gohan had been through worse. Ten and Gohan mentally cheered, one more inch and he would have met his old record. He pushed his head forward with the momentum of his body and then he hit 11. His lungs began to burn a bit from the lack of oxygen, but Gohan was so close he couldn't stop now. He pushed a bit further, trying not to let his teeth come in contact where he couldn't control it. He pushed forward when his father made a delicious noise. The moan enough of a propellant to get him to clear the next half-inch. Gohan pulled off so fast you'd think he'd been burned. God, he loved sucking his dad's cock, but it was hard as hell. Pun intended.

When his father's cock was free of his mouth, Gohan began to cough a bit and breathed deeply. He spotted the bottle he was drinking from on the floor. He genuinely could not remember grabbing hold of it before instant transmitting, Gohan just chalked it up to freaky this-only-happens-in-movies-but-wow-I'm-so-grateful-it-happened-to-me luck. Nevertheless he drank from it deeply anyhow. When he was able to breathe right again, Gohan looked up at his father and gave him a crooked grin. 

Gohan licked his father's precome, and then stood. He quickly undid his father's tie and shirt and pushed it off the older man's shoulders. He then pressed Goku's hard, chiseled chest so his father would get the message to lie down. Goku opened the nightstand table drawer and pulled out the lube when he was on his back. He always had lube now that he had accustomed to his son's sex drive. Meaning he had some in every room of the house because Gohan was entirely insatiable. It was only when Gohan knew that Goku would insist that he allowed the man to take the time to move them to a bedroom. Today was one of those days where Goku would insist on Gohan having nothing less than the best, which was why Goku was here, on his back, in his bedroom, and not balls-deep in Gohan on the kitchen floor. He placed the bottle on the nightstand this time, inside arms reach. He then watched Gohan move to the foot of the bed and begin to strip.

His son. Was stripping. For him.

Goku watched greedily as Gohan's shirt came off first. He crossed his arms and gripped the bottom of it, raising it to first reveal his incredibly defined abs, then his chiseled chest and pecks, before it was over his head and he was pulling his muscular arms free of the sleeves. Then, Gohan moved on to his belt. He unbuckled it slowly but then quickly pulled it from the loops and dropped it on the floor, the bucked clattering a little bit. Now Gohan was poping the button on his jeans and Goku's breath hitched. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of grinding metal as Gohan mae his way on to the zipper. Gohan turned round and began to push the pants down his legs. He bent all the way over without his legs bending at all. He paused when the pants met his ankles. And _damn_ his ass was _gorgeous_. He lifted his upper body until he was standing up right and stepped out of the jeans, kicking them aside just as Goku had before the man settled on the bed. Then he gripped the waistband of his incredibly well-fitting boxer briefs. It took Goku a second to place the familiar dark blue undergarments. "Fuck." The man moaned low and long as he took in the sight of his son in his own personal underwear. "Like what you see?" Gohan said, and Goku could _feel_ the smirk he knew his son was wearing. Then the underwear was sliding down his son's long legs until they too, hit the floor and cast aside. Finally Gohanturned around to face his father again, and began climbing onto the bed.

Gohan crawled up the mattress until he was settled in between his father's legs. Slowly, gradually, their lips got closer until they met. It was soft at first and grew more intense along with their desire for one another. Goku flipped them so that Gohan was laying on his back and uncapped the lube. He generously coated his fingers and didn't waste a moment before pressing his forefinger into his son. Gohan hissed and Goku was astonished at how, no matter how often they did this, his son was still as tight as the first time. 

"Dad." Gohan said, dragging the vowel in a moan. "More." Was all Gohan could think of, and Goku obliged with another finger. Goku had thick fingers that made the stretch and burn remarkable. At first, Gohan thought the burn was uncomfortable, but when he relaxed he realized the burn was like standing near a fire in cold weather. It may not be the best thing, but it felt remarkable compared to everything else. Of course, nothing compared to the stretch and sense of being filled. That was what made Gohan crave his father's cock in the middle of the day, or class, but most frequently during lunch..

Gohan and Daniel ate on the roof. This way no one would see him fly home to his father except his best-friend, should he choose to. Now, ever since the arcade, Danny and Gohan would sometimes have a circle-jerk (except it wasn't a cirle, it was just them). It was Danny's idea for when Gohan wanted to go home to his father, that they could be together instead, Gohan liked the thought and now it was a regular occurrence. They both understood it was just one friend helping another and couldn't amount to anything. It helped that Danny knew Gohan was infatuated with his father. That had been one _hell_ of a conversation. Later, Danny revealed that he had his eyes on a girl, but couldn't work up the nerve to talk to her.

Gokudragged Gohan back to the now as he prompted his son with a third finger by lightly pressing against his hole with it. Gohan nodded fervently and after the initial burn, it faded into the better one, the winter-fire one, and Gohan got a sense of fullness that just wasn't enough. 

"Dad. Please. More." Gohan gasped, back arching slightly as his dad found his prostate. Gohan began babbling more pleas and finally his father was done scissoring and stretching, deeming him ready for himself. Goku pushed against his son's hole and pushed slowly into the searing heat that held Goku in a vice-like grip from the get-go. Goku continued to press into those clinching walls of velvet. Gohan seemed to be soft inside and out, no matter how hard his muscles were, and when Goku would push into him, Gohan's muscles would seem to take the form of silk or satin, rather than brick or wood, that still squeezed and molded itself around Goku and it _always_ felt brilliant. 

Gohan had died and gone to a heaven. Actually. Better. And this was saying something as he had actually _been_ there. He could feel his muscles molding themselves round the intrusion that was his father, and oh how it stretched and burned and filled Gohan in the most perfect ways that only his father could do. 

"Half way," Goku said. Gohan loved to know how deep his father was because he loved the feeling that there's so much, but that there's so much more.

Gohan unfisted his hands from the sheets and grabbed his father's neck, and pulled himself up to the man of his infatuations. Gohan collided their lips in a clash of searing power, both wanting to be able to taste the other and memorize them as if they hadn't before. Gohan lifted himself up and thrust his hips down until he met his father's hips at their conjuncture. Gohan sucked in a breath and arched his back so far, Goku was sure it was going to snap. Goku moaned low and long when he was fully sheathed in his son.

Now, Gohan began to rock his hips, when he got used to his father's cock. Goku leant down so that Gohan's back upper torso rested on the bed and Goku arched over him. Gohan's long legs were wrapped around his father's hips loosely. Goku took in the sight of him. A blush painted his cheeks and his eyes were screwed tightly shut, mouth open slightly as he panted, his lips a bit darker and kiss-swolen, but still looked powder soft, and pale rosey dust colored. 

They rocked together now, rhythm worthy of a dance, love to rival Romeo and Juliet's, happiness, and wholeness to bring a smile to one's lips. They completed one another, and this was only one demonstration. The most intimate act of man was an art mastered by them as they moved in time together, each thrust and pull choreographed to perfection as they both neared the edge, but neither wanted this to end. They never did. Always tried to make it last so that they might enjoy their love for longer.

"Dad, please!" Gohan pleaded, not even sure what he was asking for anymore, just knowing he needed something and that his father could give it to him.

"Gohan!" Goku near shouted as he went harder and faster, their dance picking up tempo, foxtrot to tango in an instant, and crescendoing quickly into the climax. Goku felt as if he could do this forever, but he was coming quicker than he would have liked. No less hard than the first time they made love. All of that pent-up sexual frustration at one another as neither knew how the other felt until that day, came rushing out of him in thick white ropes of cum. This time was different though. This time, his cum painted his son on the inside to mark him as his. Goku would never let another man near his lover this way, his son, the love of his life.

Gohan followed short after when Goku gripped his cock as he, himself began spasming inside his son in release; determined to help his son to a blissful birthday.

☻☻☻☻☻

They lay together, front to back. Gohan lay facing the window as Goku lay curled up to him, facing his son's neck. A warm breeze drifted in from the window, making them comfortable. Had it not been spring they might have needed blankets to drift off to sleep. Neither of them needed aid though, mid-May weather was comfortable enough for them. Goku traced the faint scars on his son's wrist and forearm. 

"Things are better now Gohan, right?" Goku murmured.

Gohan didn't move for a moment and Goku thought him asleep before he rolled around and looked his father in the eyes stating firmly, "Everything is always better with you."

Goku pulled his son close in an embrace. Their legs tangled, arms wrapped around one another, foreheads touching, Gohan gave into sleep and Goku pecked him briefly on the forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Gohan."


End file.
